


Baby, You're a Haunted House

by mkmrkp



Category: My Chemical Romance, The Used
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Frerard, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Haunted Houses, M/M, MCR, Non-Graphic Violence, One Shot, Teen Frank Iero, Teen Gerard Way, Teen Mikey Way, Teen Romance, accidental violence, halloween time, my chemical romance - Freeform, teen Bert McCracken, teen ray toro, the used - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mkmrkp/pseuds/mkmrkp
Summary: Gerard is really apprehensive about going to this haunted house with Bert, Mikey, and Ray. He is even more apprehensive when he hears who works there.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Gerard Way/Frank Iero
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Baby, You're a Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! I hope you enjoy this one shot as much as I enjoyed writing it! I think it's super cute and I'm super excited to share it with you all ((:
> 
> quick little trigger warning:  
> accidental violence and blood mention, nothing too serious! someone just accidental gets punches ((: 
> 
> As always, I love comments and suggestions, so please leave them! I appreciate your kudos too!!
> 
> Enjoy!

Truth be told, Gerard absolutely loved the fall. He loved everything about this time of year—from the mystic changing of leaves to the cool breeze that blew around the sweet scent of autumn air. But, if there was one thing Gerard especially loved about this season, it was Halloween.

Every year he would yearn for the summer season to be over so he could rush his family into decorating the house with their vast array spooky decorations, dawning both the inside exterior of their humble abode. He would start a countdown to the holiday every year without fail, starting on the first of September when the weather was still hot and lingering with the last frail bits of summer. He adored the whole ordeal of the holiday—picking out the perfect costume, getting warm apple cider right before climbing on a hayride, visiting a pumpkin patch in hopes of lugging home the biggest pumpkin that his body would allow. What was there not to love?

Though, if there was one thing the boy couldn’t take, it was haunted houses. Not the old 17thcentury Victorian colonials that were ridden with actual ghosts of little girls or racist plant owners, but the mainstream attractions that teens and young adults alike flocked to every year. It wasn’t that he was scared of the actual contents—hell, he had grown up on shitty horror movies and scary stories told way too late into the night between himself and his younger brother. He just hated the jump-scares. It was a pretty valid argument that it was reasonable to be petrified if you’re walking through an already dimly lit hallway and then proceed to have a random person jump out of no-where and scream at you.

Gerard had a pretty solid streak of luck avoiding these such places until his senior year of high school. His friends and younger brother had arranged a perfect day full of adventures for them in late-October: first, lunch at Ritz’s diner, a trip to the local arcade, a stroll through the local comic book shop, a short pit stop at the Way’s house for dinner and a quick video gaming session, and finally, a stop to Insanity Manor—Belleville’s premier haunted attraction. If it were up to Gerard, he would’ve had their group just stay at the house and finish off their evening with a horror movie marathon, but, alas, things don’t always go the way that you want them to.

The entire day went smoothly and was enjoyable for the most part, all of the boys continuously packing themselves in and out of Ray’s rickety car. Gerard usually sat in the passenger side babbling Ray’s ear off as Mikey and Bert bickered in the back seat over which of the two had chosen the better Halloween costume.

“All I’m saying is that no one can deny that a zombie Luke Skywalker is pretty fucking sick. You can’t even deny that.” Mikey shot out in his defense, sipping coffee from the travel cup he had gotten at Ritz’s. Bert immediately scoffed playfully, throwing his hands up in the air.

“I’m not saying that at all! It is really cool, Mikey. But it sure as hell isn’t better than Rob Zombie as a motherfucking _zombie_! It’s like…the ultimate joke!” Bert immediately rebutted back. The two boys in the backseat continued to argue as Gerard shifted uncomfortably in the front seat. They had just finished up at the comic book shop and were on their way to have dinner at the Way’s house. Slowly, the impending doom of the haunted house was starting to loom over Gerard’s shoulders.

“Ray, do we really have to go to the haunted house tonight? I mean, it’s getting really cold and it’s supposed to rain later and I don’t want to risk us getting a c—” Gerard started babbling on, but was quickly cut off by Ray’s waving hand.

“Listen, buddy, I know you’re nervous, but I promise it’s going to be okay. I heard this walk through is super badass, and it’s not like the actors can touch you.” Ray always had a way of calming Gerard’s nerves, no matter the situation. But, he could still feel his apprehensive nature as the two sat silently for a few seconds. “And, if it makes it any better, I know Frankie is one of the actors tonight.”

Gerard shot a look over at Ray, who was smirking as his eyes remained on the road. “We’re going to the haunted house Frank works at?!” Gerard exclaimed, catching the attention of the two boys in the back seat.

“Gee, you better not piss your pants. That’s like…on the top ten list of things that you should not do in front of your crush.” Bert sang out as he leaned in on the center console with Mikey, both of them smooshed together so they could join the conversation happening at the front of the car. Mikey nodded his head at Bert’s statement in agreement, turning his head to look at Gerard. “I would hope so, at least.”

Gerard groaned and covered his face that was quickly gaining a blush as he shook his head. Gerard turned in his seat, staring at the two in the back. “Don’t you guys have more Halloween costumes to fight about?”

“Nope,” Mikey smirked, shaking his head. “We have called a truce. Luke Sky(zombie)walker and Rob Zombie Squared have learned to live in harmony…considering we are both, well, zombies.”

Gerard simply gave his head another shake before placing his hands on the two boys’ foreheads and shoving them back into the backseat, ignoring their protests and fake pained howls.

“Seriously, Gerard, you’ll be fine. I think it’ll be nice to see Frankie in action. Just, uh, don’t piss yourself or anything. I think you need to take Bert’s advice on that.” Ray suggested, peering at Gerard through the corner of his eye. The latter simply sighed, nodding and pushing his head up against the window for the rest of the ride.

In a short amount of time, the group arrived at the Way residence and made their way into the overly-decorated house. Their parents had ordered them more than enough pizza, in which they scarfed down a they took turns challenging each other to rounds of Donkey Kong on Mikey’s Atari. Gerard still tried desperately to make excuses to get out of going to the haunted attraction, none of which came to any avail. Ultimately, he was stuck going to the haunted house in which his crush worked at and was sure to give him nightmares.

Shortly after 10 pm, the group set out to go to the haunted house. It was closing soon, and they all agreed that it’d be better if they waited later into the night to do it—well, everyone except Gerard. Ray parked in the parking lot of the local abandoned school that was converted into the Halloween-time Horror. Each person filed out of the car, some more eagerly than others, and assumed their positions in line as they waited for entry.

The closer they got to the front, the more Gerard wanted to run away screaming. Not only was he not on board for the jump scares, but now he was petrified that Frank would see he was a total pussy. He had liked Frank ever since he met him at a gig that him and Ray had organized last year. He was overall a sweet kid, and had an amazing knack for playing the guitar, though admittedly not as good as Ray. But, it wasn’t until he started hanging out with their friend group that Gerard had taken any romantic interest towards the boy.

He couldn’t count how many nights him and Frank would be the only ones awake in his basement room, whispering secrets and well-kept stories into each other’s ears as the others slept soundly without a clue around them. Gerard had always found their relationship strangely intimate—different than any other friendship he had. Sure, he had a short relationship with Bert, but that ended just as quickly as it started when both realized that they were better off as friends. He couldn’t ever really imagine describing his relationship with Ray as intimate, and Mikey…well, that’s his brother. They were just close by nature and the beauty of genetics.

Gerard startled when he felt a gentle hand placed on his tensed shoulder, whirling around to see Ray giving him a sympathetic look. “Really, Gee. You are shaking like a chihuahua in an oversized puppy sweater. Nothing’s real in here!”

“Plus,” Bert called out as he sat on the railing, employees giving him the stink eye. “Maybe your little boyfriend will be dressed up as the sexy undead!”

Gerard smacked himself in the face and shook his head, shooting a glare in Bert’s direction, who just laughed in response. “He isn’t my boyfriend. I don’t even like him that much.”

Though, no one bought that. The three other boys looked at each other with questioning glances and raised eyebrows as Gerard bored his stare into the ground. But, before they knew it, it was their turn to head inside. The worker who looked less than thrilled to be there begrudgingly took their tickets and moved the velvet rope to allow the group in, Gerard being pushed into leading the way.

The familiar smell of fog machines filled all of their noses as the curtain was closed behind them and they were left in a tight hall decorated with blood prints and an obvious figure standing at the end of the hall.

“Oh, _fuck_ no,” Gerard started, going to turn around, but being immediately pushed forward.

“Listen here, pissy-pants. I paid for your ticket, you are making it through this walk-through!” Mikey called, shooting daggers at him cautiously. Gerard sighed and turned back around, swallowing thickly before starting to walk forward.

Forced puffs of air shotsharply out of the pipes, causing everyone to startle. Sinister fits of laughter echoed through the dim hall as they slowly trudged down it. “Fresh meat!” A voice called from the figure at the end of the hall, who was dressed in a torn and dirty clown costume and wielding a machete. Gerard simply scurried past them as he heard Bert laughing and taunting the actor.

They made their way up the stairs to the first level of the walk through. It was four different levels, each having a different theme to it. Upon entering the first long hall, there were abandoned hospital cots and blood splatter everywhere. A girl dressed in a scandalous nurse outfit slung out from behind a door, smirking devilishly at them. “Awe, such sweet boys! Too bad you won’t make it out of here!”

They dodged all the wailing “patients” and “demented hospital staff” as they made it through the hall, all slightly breathless when they made it to the stairwell on the other side. “Fuck, I’m not even going to lie to you guys…that was scary as shit.” Ray said, rubbing thoughtfully at his forehead.

Gerard shot him a glare. He knew this was a bad idea. They should’ve just stuck to their usual fall festivities, but no! They had to pay people to scare the shit out of them. It was too late to back out now, though, seeing as they made it through the first level. They all sucked in their final breaths and headed into the second level.

The second hallway was themed as a circus, which they quickly skated through pretty unscathed due to their lack of fears against clowns. They made their way through the vampire-clad third level and finally arrived to the last part: the basement.

As Gerard pushed the heavy door open, he was greeted by the sight of trees and bushes and more fog than any other part of the walk-through. He fanned his face in a desperate attempt to see as he started walking forward. He felt extremely uneasy at this point—nothing good happens when you can’t see.

As they made their way by the first turn by a tree, there was a rustling by one of the fake bushes. Gerard, for once, didn’t pay much mind to it—well, that is, until someone jumped out right in front of him with a low guttural growl and blood-stained clothes, parts of their body seemingly torn to shreds.

As humans, we have fight or flight responses. Our body will either fight against the danger set in front of us, or flee as soon as possible to avoid anything bad happening to themselves. Gerard’s body chose to fight that day.

With a loud shriek, Gerard raised his fist and connected it to the person’s face, socking them directly in the nose. The person stumbled back and fell onto the ground with a loud grunt, looking up with large eyes at Gerard. The latter gasped, realizing what he had done. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean—wait, Frankie?!”

Bert and Mikey bursted into a fit of laughter, hunching over as they clutched at their stomachs. Gerard stared down at the boy on the floor who was still clutching his nose. They all startled at a voice coming over the loud speaker: “Customers—please keep the tour moving or we will have to escort you out!”

Gerard looked helplessly down at Frank who shuffled away and disappeared back into the darkness. He was mentally slapping himself right now. Nice one Gerard—punch the cute boy in the face, excellent move! That’ll totally gain his love and affection! God, what an idiotic move.

They got through the rest of the attraction without punching anymore people, being welcomed by the cool weather of the October night as they exited. The night was pretty dreary, with a light drizzle as their clothes slowly became soaked. Gerard whipped his head around, desperately looking for the First Aid tent. Once he found it, there he was—Frank, with a tissue held up to his nose as he sat in a plastic chair. Gerard started his way over, completely forgetting about Mikey, Ray, and Bert.

“Frankie, I am _so_ sorry. I didn’t break anything, did I?” Gerard bent down with a concerned look on his face, his eyebrows knitting together as his eyes met Frank’s. Frank smiled devilishly at his and giggled, shaking his head at Gerard.

“Geez, Gee. If I knew you were just going to sock me in the face, I would’ve been a hockey player zombie.” Gerard blushed and shook his head, not even attempting to hold back the giggle that bubbled up in the back of his throat as he looked at his hands resting on the arms of the chair in front of him. He looked back up to meet Frank’s eyes again, the wadded-up tissue in his lap this time and small flecks of dried up blood still under either of his nostrils. “I’m okay, seriously. I was just in shock. It was really funny.”

A silence fell over them as they stared at each other. Frank was still in full costume and makeup, while Gerard was dripping from the rain he was standing in just a few minutes prior. Frank cleared his throat and looked down at his lap, fiddling with the tissue as he nervously shifted in the seat. He looked back at Gerard as he gnawed at his bottom lip.

“Y’know, Gee…I was going to kiss you in there. That’s why I was so close. I told them to make you go first.” Gerard widened his eyes as he felt a light blush grow on the apples of his cheeks. Jesus—was he really that dumb? Of course Frank would try and pull something like this. The sentiment was overall really sweet, but Gerard seemed to mess with the execution of it.

Dumbfounded, Gerard just kept staring at Frank, who was now eagerly awaiting a response. Gerard wasn’t really sure what he wanted to say himself. “Gerard, please say something.”

Gerard let out a little huff and shook his head, as if he was being pulled out of his trance. Gerard simply smirked and leaned in a little closer, making Frank blush even more than he already was under his face paint. “You can still kiss me, if you want.”

A smirk grew back on Frank’s face. He nodded and wrapped his arms around Gerard’s neck. “Now, don’t break my nose this time…”

The two broke into a fit of giggles before stopping, leaning in as if gravity was forcing them together. Before they really had time to properly process it, they had their lips pressed together in a sweet, intimate kiss. They stayed like that for a few more seconds before pulling away, panting lightly as they heard a small gather of cheers.

The two boys looked over to see Ray, Mikey, and Bert all high-fiving and dancing around in the rain as they watched them kiss. Bert fist pumped into the air before cupping his hands around his mouth and shouting, “See! I told you he’d be your hot undead boyfriend!”

Gerard chuckled and rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned back to a beaming Frank. Frank cradled the side of his face and swiped his thumb at a drop of rain that ran down his cheek. They leaned in again, pressing their lips together as the other three boys ran into under the tent and smothered them in a hug.


End file.
